The tale of the torn Vail
by dbinion
Summary: This is a Tale of pain, tragedy, lose, and love. To those who play the game. This is a story of my characters fall in to darkness and his redemption. it takes place in the first years of his life after death. he is a Tremere but made the way of the bite. his name is Adrian Vail. and he is a 9th gen


_**The tale of the torn Vail **_

_**BY**_

_**Adrian Vail (D.W.B.)**_

_ it was late. the night air crisp. the grip of winter was long and icy. as it had been for the last two weeks. the snow had started to fall. It was late November. _

_ the year was 1940. the wind hounded at my door. I sat in my house with my wife. And my daughter who was only five years old at the time._

_ it was night the radio had called for a storm to blow through. so I was not so unsettled by the sound erupting from the shadows out side my window. my wife Serra had gone to bed, to be up with the little one in the morning. I was finishing the paper and was growing tired. so I had locked the door. and headed to bed and turned off the radio._

_ when I heared the knocking at the window. It drew my attention. I then turned the light back on. To find a bloody hand print on my window. I then went to the window to look out, and found nothing. I proceeded to turn the lights off. when a knock came from the door ever so faint. I miss tuck it for a scratch of a branch on the window. then a sound that I will never forget came from the hall behind me. it was my daughter who was woken up from the sounds of the storm, and had come to find me. so I turned to take her back to her room._

_ when a large crash had hit the front door. I rushed my girl to her mothers room and told the m to be as silent as they could. And then tuck the pistol from my office. _

_ I looked through the peep hole on the door. there was a looming sound coming from the wind. as if there was something bad about to happen. I saw nothing out the door, but a small pool of blood where it looked as if some one had been laying. I looked as far in to the looming darkness that came form the shadows of the night. the storm had laid a blanket of snow on the ground. Enif that I could see a set of foot prints on the ground with a trail of blood behind them. I opened the door. as if to see if I could see any thing better._

_ as I opened the door the wind cot the door. it flow from my hands it crashed on the wall with a loud hallow thud. I looked in to the piercing darkness of the night. I then turned to turn the porch light on. _

_ I felt a slight breeze come from in front of me. I turned to find a women laying on my porch. bleeding from her leg and her arm. As if mauled by a rabid dog or animal. _

_ She was as cold as ice and looked as if she was frozen. Her hair was blond a gold hue. Her cloths were nice as if she was from a black tie diner. Her skin was like marble. I was not shore if she was alive or not. _

_ I pulled her in to the living room. Placing her in my char. I then turned to close the door to keep out the bitter cold. witch nipped at the door like claws of a dog. _

_ I then hired a crash come from the kitchen. I went to check on my wife and daughter Jain. Who were in my bed room in the back half of the house. I walked slowly down the hall. could barley see. The darkness covered the hall. i could not find the switch to turn the lights on. _

_ I felt a hand that was not a hand it could not be. it had felt like death himself had garbed me by the shoulder. _

_ Turning to find that the women who was died on my chair or so i thought was. she was fine. She was standing next to me. then darkness surrounded me. the last thing I remember hiring was "don't be frightened" ,I was fine calmer then I had ever felt. then I hired a scream. then a shoot and nothing. but ringing everything else is a blare. _

_ I only remember part of the next two hours flashes of light, a motor from a car, and muffled screams coming from in the trunk. silence and darkness again and a pain like I had been hit with a bat._

_ I woke two hours later only to find that I was had awoken chained to the floor of a large room. And the smell of salt water. I screamed my wifes name out as loud as I could. All I got was silence. I started to cry out for my family still meet with silece of the sea witch crashed a long the shore I though I was not that far from the land I screamed for help nothing came only more silence. After a few minutes I waited. _

_ I laid there wondering what was going to happen to me if I was going to die. I looked around the room to see if there was any thing. I saw a canvas half painted. A paint brush laying on a easel where it looked like someone had been painting. The painting was only half done but I could see a women in a blue dress and a league and a partial ocean and shore. The painting looked as if it was taken right out of a book. I called out one last time. Just to see if I got a answer or a last hopefull cry for help. I heared a sound come from behind my head a women standing over me. _

_ Her eyes were blue, like pools of crystal. Her long hair, kept in a braid draped over her shoulder like a golden waterfall. It accented her outfit, a dated yet well kept dress which covered her to her ankles. It was an icy blue in color, relieved only by the ruffled frill of her collar._

_ Time pasted slowly as she moved close to me. I felt a uforeya wash over me. As if struck def I could only heir a faint sound of a voice. Witch called faintly as if vary distant as if not even there. _

_ As she gestered for me to stand I lifted my hand to grab her hand. As are hands meet it was as if holding a block of ice clod as if soulless. I tore from her hands to get a way as I did._

_ A flash of light hit me. I was back at my house but not me _


End file.
